Harry Potters Tragic end!
by Hysteria and Chaos
Summary: This is crap. Started when I was 13. I only finished this so I didnt go insane. It's terrible. AVOID.
1. A shock creative hey

Disclaimer: this is my weird story that is weird so watch out cause it might be disturbing. And I don't own any of the characters or stuff that I don't own.  
  
How Harry Potter dies.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Harry ran threw the corridor, Oh no he puffed to himself as he sprinted down the steps in the entrance hall, if he was late for potions Snape would kill him. He screeched to a halt outside the potions classroom. Harry checked his watch and his stomach gave an unpleasant lurch, he was 7min late, Snape was going to kill him, he took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
The dungeons of Hogwarts were, in Harry's opinion not the best of places, they were dark and damp and tended to have the rather unpleasant odor of a decomposing rat. Apart from that it was the home of Harry's least favourite teacher, Professor Snape. Speaking of Snape as Harry walked into the classroom, the Professor stood up and walked towards him, "Ah, Mr. Potter, you have decided to grace us with your presence," Snarled Snape sarcastically, "I suppose you think that you can just get away with walking into class 10 minutes late, perhaps with another teacher, but not with me. 50 points from Gryffindor and a detention. See me after class."  
  
And with that Snape strode back to his desk and started to quiz the class on the properties of a mandrake root. Harry dragged himself over to his seat between Ron and Hermione and started to unload his books. "You know what Harry," said Ron, "That greasy slime ball has it in for you." "You think?", replied Harry Sarcastically. "Ok I guess it was a bit obvious," said Ron Sheepishly.  
  
"Silence", hissed Snape his voice full of malice.. But he never finished his sentence.  
  
A/N Tell me what you think!!! Plz review and tell me if its dum or not. 


	2. A surprise

There was a loud bang and the room was filled with smoke, several of the girls shrieked. When the smoke had cleared, many people shrieked in surprise and Harry's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch, because in the middle of the room was a gapping hole. Harry stood up and looked around him, his scar gave a violent burst of pain and Harry fell to the ground and everything went black...  
  
When he opened his eyes he was staring up at Ron and Hermione's faces. Behind him he could here what sounded like crying. "What's happened?" he asked Ron and Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath before answering, "Harry, you no how there was that bang and smoke, well...Oh Harry, whatever it was, they took Neville!"  
  
Harry felt as if someone had just punched him hard in the stomach, why of all people would they take Neville? It just didn't make sense unless, Neville's parents had been tortured by Voldemorts supporters. Maybe they had come to finish the job. But how had they gotten into Hogwarts, again it didn't make sense.  
  
Harry jolted back to reality; someone was calling his name. It was Ron. "I'd reckon that they would have had to be pretty powerful to got into Hogwarts, what with all those spells on the place and stuff, what do you reckon Harry?" "I think that we should talk about this later, meet in the common room after lunch." Harry replied because Malfoy was looking pretty interested in what they were talking about.  
  
Suddenly everyone moved aside, Dumbldore had arrived. "Headmaster, we were just having a normal class when this..." Snape was explaining as the headmaster moved towards the portal hanging in mid air. He leaned in and at that moment Harry scar burned with pain and Harry had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen. With all his strength he jumped up off the floor and threw himself across the room knocking Dumbldore out from out in front of the portal. Not a moment to soon no sooner had the headmaster hit the floor then a jet of dragon fire shot out of it, directly were Dumbldore had been seconds before.  
  
Girls screamed and Harry's heart thudded. He had just saved Dumbledores life. The headmaster stood up and Ron and Hermione helped pull Harry up. Dumbldore turned to face Harry. I thank you Harry. You just saved my life and at the same time helped me to realise something that I had severe superstitions about. You saving me has proved one important fact. Lord Voldemort is behind this. Why he has taken Neville I don't know but this could be either an experiment or perhaps he was aiming for someone else. Whatever the reason I hate to announce it but if this school can be accessed so easily then it is not safe. I would like you all to go to your common rooms and stay there. Your heads of house will be there shortly to brief you on what the situation is. Harry would you see me for a moment?  
  
As the class filed out Harry stood by Dumbldores side. After everyone had left the Headmaster turned to face Harry, his face, Harry thought held a kind of deep sadness that Harry had never seen before. "Harry, I feel you are in grave danger, greater then ever before..." 


	3. more suprises hey the worlds ful of them

Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as the familiar feeling of worry started to descend to the pit of his stomach. "Harry, please forgive me for not telling you sooner but I had no way of knowing if it was completely true," replied Dumbldore, his blue gaze so intense that Harry had the strange and slightly un-nerving feeling that he was being thoroughly examined. "Please Harry, have a seat," Dumbldore motioned for one of the benches, and Harry sat, feeling his legs give under him. "Harry there is something I should tell you, when you were born Professor Trelawny was not the only one to prophesise about you, there was also another, but what this person Prophesised was so ludicrous and seemly uncanny that it was merely laughed about and forgotten. It was Prophesised that before the falling of your 2nd birthday you would become the most powerful person in the wizarding world. This of course was laughed about and scoffed, how could a mere child be so powerful in such a short time. But as you know Harry we were proved wrong, you defeated the Dark Lord and proved for at least a small while that you were the most powerful wizard alive. This alone should have showed us, but Harry, we were blind in our ignorance."

Dumbldore paused, allowing Harry to calm the whirlwind of thoughts inside his head. Who was this mysterious Prophet? What else had they said? What did this have to do with Neville and the portal?

Dumbldore took a deep breath and continued, "It was also prophesised that you would never graduate from Hogwarts. It was said that in your 6th year, unless you had been bitten by the worst of your parent's sinners, the Dark Lord would kill you in his weakest hour. Harry, I'm sorry but we found this so stupid, so ridiculous that we dismissed it to false, a bad Prophet." Dumbldore paused and Harry asked, "But sir what does this have to do with Neville, the portal?" "Harry," Dumbldore began, "The prophet also said that it would begin with the disappearance of an incompetent student, as nasty as it sounds it is true. Now Harry we fear the only choice you have is to find you parents worst sinner and, as stupid as it sounds sustain a bite from him. I think you may find him on the other side of that portal, I don't know who it is, but I wish you the best and before you go I have some things that may aid you."

Dumbldore walked over to a bag, and from inside pulled out 3 objects. The 1st was a small rectangular, box shaped object with a thin, dainty needle placed precariously on the top. "Harry, this is a Point Master, if you are stuck somewhere and you don't know the way out, or are for some reason disorientated then all you have to do is tap it twice with you wand and say, "I Harry Potter wish to be rid of this dwelling." It will then point the way out." He pulled out the next item; it was a long thin cylinder with a row of strange buttons on it. "This is an apparating device, it was made illegal a while ago but I have got special permission for you to have one. This device when the buttons are pressed accordingly will transport you out of a dangerous situation, unfortunately it can only be used 3 times before it is rendered useless, I believe it was a marketing scheme to sell more of the items. Use it only in the blackest of situations."

Dumbldore reached into the bag for the last time and pulled out a banana "and this", he said, eyes' twinkling "is in case you get hungry." Noticing Harry's bemused expression, Dumbldore continued. "It will give you the ability to walk through walls, for a period of 40 minutes. After that I suggest you don't try to walk through the walls. Dumbldore smiled before continuing. "That's all I can do to help you for now I will tell your friends as much of the situation as I dare, now here is your cloak and some food, now off you go."

Dumbldore stood back allowing Harry clear pass to the Portal, Harry was sure he could glimpse a tear in the old mans eye. He swallowed hard and stepped threw the portal...

A/N: R/R PLEASE I really need reviews, if you don't like this story then give me ideas for more..ï I'M happy to oblige. NOW PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!


	4. The End

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine  
**A/N:** I had to end this. It's absolute shit, but having it sit there was driving me crazy. I wrote most of this chapter when I was 14… about 4 years ago. So please, don't compare it to what I currently write. This story is finally over… thank god. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it, probably thought I was hilarious.

Chapter 4

A hasty retreat

As Harry stepped through the portal a wave of stench greeted him. It was the most disgusting smell Harry had ever smelt. He felt his stomach heave and it took a huge effort for him to stop himself from throwing up. Harry then lifted his head and surveyed the area. He had to stop him self from crying out loud.

Looking around he supposed he was in a forest, but it was by far the strangest forest he had ever had the misfortune of being in. Staring back at Harry were perhaps the ugliest trees he had ever seen. Rough bark oozed constantly with a strange puss-like sap and crudely disfigured branches stuck out at random points all over the trees, giving them a slightly bowed look, as if they were in great pain, trying to escape. Sprouting from the ends of the branches were long slimy worm-like things withering and moving, giving Harry a slight sickly feeling. Harry wondered how a thing like that tree could look so alive but at the same time, so very dead.

Winding between the trees Harry noticed a thin track just enough to walk one abreast. Hoisting his bag a little higher onto his shoulder Harry gingerly walked around the trees until he got to the path. Once on the path Harry noticed that between each tree there was a wicker basket. Each basket seemed to be holding something, Harry couldn't quite see. Maybe he thought if I just go slightly off the path, I'll be able to see. He couldn't understand why but he had the most overwhelming desire to see what was in the basket. It looked like paper, but was it…he HAD to know. Harry couldn't stand it any longer; he walked off the path until he could quite clearly see what was in the basket. What he saw chilled him to the bone.

There was a plain piece of white paper in the basket, written on it in what looked suspiciously like blood were 4 letters. _Now you die mortal._ Harry screamed but it was too late. The branches of the tree in front of him shot out and whipped him over the head, Harry screamed, just dodging the branch thanking God that he was a seeker and not a beater. He was furiously racking his brain as to how he could escape when suddenly, it hit him. The teleportation device. Still furiously dodging the swiping branches, Harry reached for the device in the rucksack on his back. It was hard going, but eventually Harry managed to pull it out. Dodging a particularly persistent branch, Harry whipped out the device and started to press random buttons.

To his despair, an all to familiar tune started to come out, and Harry realised that Dumbledore's 'teleportation device' was in fact, nothing more then a muggle camcorder. Dumbledore's senile humming came out of the machine, followed by a few seconds of silence, before the old man spoke,

'What do you think this is Fawkes? Those pesky muggles – I bet you that it's a secret teleportation device! Woohoo!'

With a groan, the truth his Harry. He was stranded, stuck, death was inevitable. There would come a time when his limbs would tire, and one of the branches would strike home. When that happened, he was a goner. He wouldn't be able to hold back the furious blows, and eventually he would be brought to death. Vaguely, harry started to wonder what kind of sadistic torment he had found himself in. somewhere inside of him, he rather felt that Voldemort was to blame.

'Stupid old snake-face,' Harry muttered, the expulsion of air proving foolhardy as it cost him valuable energy.

Harry knew he was about to die – this was the end, there was nothing he could do to prevent it. As surely as he knew Hermione would never stop reading books, he foresaw his own end. Voldemort was a tricky bastard, no doubt his impending doom was part of an elaborately sculptured plan to end in the demise of Harry Potter. Who knew what had happened to Neville, and indeed if anyone would ever see him again. It appeared that Harry was to die because of his own insatiable curiosity.

He was growing tired, his bones were growing heavy, and lethargy filled his very being. Images of his own brutalised body filled his head, and Harry felt fear, strong, unquenchable fear. The end was in sight, his end. The end. He hoped Dumbledore felt guilt- and felt bad that he'd inadvertently caused Harry's death by his stupid lack of knowledge about muggle devices.

So caught up was Harry in dodging branches, and cursing Dumbledore, that he failed to notice Neville step onto the path, wand raised, murderous expression on his face. The pudgy-faced boy pointed his wand at Harry, and muttered two words,

'_Avada Kedavra.'_ There was a blinding flash of green light, and Harry dropped to the ground, branches plunging in and out of his body with sadistic relish. Harry was dead. Neville cackled loudly and sprinted off down the path. That'd teach people to underestimate him.

**A/N:** Phew, that's that done. Did you like my twist? (Well it's not much of a twist seeing as this isn't much of a story) Neville is a bad-guy. Oooooh epic. Feel no pressure to review. I only finished this to rid myself of the mental pain.


End file.
